1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible closures formed of interlocking segments slidable between a closed operative orientation and an out of the way stored orientation and more particularly pertains to sliding a flexible closure between a closed operative orientation to seal an opening and an out of the way storage orientation to open access through the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sliding closure devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sliding closure devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of opening and closing doors, windows and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment Of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of sliding closure devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,079 to Claes discloses sliding closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,199 to Duquette discloses a top roll assembly for spinning frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,920 to Shepard discloses a flexible guiding track and release mechanism for an overhead rolling door assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,148 to Swenumson discloses a roll top garage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,044 to Hying discloses a breakaway roll-up door.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,772 to Snediker discloses a roll-top cabinet.
In this respect, flexible closures formed of interlocking segments slidable between a closed operative orientation and an out of the way stored orientation according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sliding a flexible closure between a closed operative orientation to seal an opening and an out of the way storage orientation to open access through the opening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved flexible closures formed of interlocking segments slidable between a closed operative orientation and an out of the way stored orientation which can be used for sliding a flexible closure between a closed operative orientation to seal an opening and an out of the way storage orientation to open access through the opening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.